Loved
by Nadeen Studios
Summary: Harry never felt truly loved, but that's nothing the Weasleys can't fix, of coarse! Implied Harry/Ginny. Post-war, so Voldys dead. One-shot


**Loved by InsanelyWitchyNadeen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Wonderful World of Harry Potter. Or it's characters. Or Sirius Black. No matter how much I want to but J.K Rowling does.**

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny day at the Burrow and everyone was gathered around for the Weekly Weasley Family lunch, and so far, everyone was having a great time, especially a certain Raven-haired, Emerald-eyed, Eighteen year old wizard named Harry Potter. Currently, he was helping Mrs. Weasley with the Pasta Foliagi Soup, for he was a great cook.

"Harry, would you be a dear and give these to Fred and George?" ( AN: I kept Fred alive, you're welcome!) said , gesturing to the large pile of lunch plates.

"Sure, ." Replied Harry airily. He grabbed the mountain of plates and made his way to the backyard, where the table and chairs were set up. It was hard to maneuver around everybody, but he finally made it to the table.

"Fred, George, set the table will you?" Asked Harry. Fred and George groaned loudly in response and Harry toke that as yes and started to walk back inside.

the next thing Harry felt two people with mops of red hair colliding with him. Painfully. He felt a sharp white-hot pain shot through his right arm after the collide.

" Oh Merlin Harry, are you okay?" Asked Fred Worriedly.

"George, I'll kill you if you hurt my boyfriend!" Said Ginny aggressively.

"I'm fine, I really am! I'ts OK. Can we eat now?" Said Harry much too quickly.

Dinner with the Weasleys is never a quiet affair, and for once, Harry was grateful for that fact, but Harry found he couldn't concentrate on his food, while subconsciously rubbing his right arm, he tried to ignore the flood of memories that came with this simple action; five-year old Harry was crying quietly; Vernon Dursley was smiling sadistically, waving a razor- sharp knife in front of his nearly petrified young nephew. Young Harry tried to get away from his uncle by crawling to the back of the cupboard, while he searched his uncle's eyes for the smallest amount of mercy, but there was none.

"Harry, does your arm hurt? you keep rubbing it." Said Hermione, cutting into Harry's thoughts. Harry did not trust himself to speak, so he simply shook his head and tried to focus on his food. While Harry was preoccupied with his food, Ginny and Hermione shared a secret look and Ginny toke out her wand and said:

"DIFFINDO!" Harry's right sleeve was torn off by the spell and against his muscular arm was the word **FREAK **with a faded, red outline carved into his slightly tan skin with what Hermione suspected was a knife.

"Harry, who did this? Tell me." Said Mrs. Weasley in brittle but kind voice.

"No...nobody, Ok?" Stuttered Harry, which was basically a reason for suspicion since none of them have ever heard Harry stutter before.

"Harry, mate, your uncle did this, didn't he?" Asked Ron quietly, but it was more of statement than question. Harry paled noticeably.

"I've got to go." Said Harry sadly. He was barely at the door when the Twins grabbed him by the forearms.

"Sorry, Harry, but you are NOT leaving this house until we get an explanation for that...that..._thing_" Said George, gesturing to Harry's right arm.

"Harry, dear, please tell us, don't you trust us?" Said Mrs. Weasley tearfully

"I do trust all of you, but you don't know what it's like." Said Harry slowly. "You don't know what it's like to be despised simply for living, you don't know what it's like to fall asleep afraid, if your bleeding, or in pain, you don't know what it is like to be punished for your uncle's low paycheck or demotion, to be called a burden, worthless, useless, a _freak._"

By the time Harry was done, the Twins and Ron looked completely appalled, while Hermione had tears in her eyes, Ginny practically had rivers streaming down her face.

"I'll kill them!" Shrieked Ginny through her tears. "We'll help!" said the twins brightly.

"Guys!" said Harry with a small sad smile playing at his lips. "You don't need to attack the Dursleys, because they used to tell no one wanted me, but look at me now, I have an incredible girlfriend, I have two amazing best friends, and I'm part of the best wizard family in the world."

After hearing the Twins groan about not being able to pranks on the Dursleys, Ginny whispering "I will kill them" over and over again, and Ron and Hermione mutter a string of curses toward the Dursleys, Harry felt truly Loved.

**Please Review, and if you like Sirius Black + humor, visit my profile for my other story called** **Would Sirius Black make a good Slytherin? **

**I hope you guys liked this, R&R **


End file.
